


S a n d

by krystallizedcheese



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mera jus tryna make lorge bf happy, lots of sand, sand, sands of sand, they cute, tons of sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallizedcheese/pseuds/krystallizedcheese
Summary: Mera eats sand. Not by her own free will. Kinda. Why? Because Indus. What more is there to say?
Relationships: Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	S a n d

And he really wasn’t joking. 

Sand was _literally_ all they had. Mera stepped onto the sandy floor of Indus’s sandy house in the desert. Full of sand. 

Indus trotted over to his sandy chair, happy as a puppy, and patted the seat next to him, signaling Mera to sit there. She sauntered over with uncertainty and delicately placed herself on the lump of sand. The sand parted where she sat a bit, so it didn’t hurt her. It was even a little comfortable. A little. Indus certainly was comfortable. Just look at that goofy grin. Mera tore her attention away from the bodyguard and willed her reflective eyes to the massive lump of sand, or the table, as Indus called it. 

“Hey, Indus?” Mera asked. Indus put his large hands on the table. “Yes, Lady Mera?” he replied, a smile in his voice. You could practically _feel_ his radiating excitement. 

“Where’s the food?” 

Indus smiled even wider somehow. “Why, it’s right there, Lady Mera!” he replied, gesturing to the gritty mound. Mera blinked for a moment. “Indus, buddy, I'm sorry _but that’s sand_ .” she smiled through her teeth, holding in exasperation. “Oh, yes. That _is_ our dinner.” Indus scooped up a small handful of sand and took a bite of it with a nasty sounding crunch. 

“What.” Indus swallowed. “Sand is for dinner, La--” “I know what you said, Indus, but why?” “Well, it’s all we have! I’m sorry if it is not exactly what you’re used to, but…” Indus’s voice trailed off as Mera reluctantly put a pinch of sand in her mouth. It’s just as bad as you would think it’d be. Tasteless, gritty, and dry. It was probably one of the worst things she has ever eaten. Indus seemed pretty happy, on the contrary. “Oh! I’m glad you enjoy it, Lady Mera!” He chirped (err, the best that a 250-pound buff Desert Race could), despite Mera not saying a word, and continued shoveling sand into his mouth. Mera nodded as she gingerly swallowed the littlest amount of sand in an attempt to look like she was having somewhat of a good time and make Indus happy. 

This was just about the worst meal in her life, if not for the fact that Indus was so giddy during the whole meal. 

Eventually, it was time to leave and she arrived back at her apartment, nestled into multiple comforters, shoveling dinner (that she snatched from the cupboards when Indus wasn’t watching) into her mouth. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i know i said that i'd update the second chapter of Mall Mischief like,,,,, the week i posted the first chapter but,,, guys im sorry,,,  
> i got caught up making characters and story with a friend, and i was busy with that--  
> uh, i really hope i can get to that soon. i have like, half of that last chapter written and me being busy plus writer's block suucks- pleasetellmewhatthetrioshoulddoaftergettingmallanimalridespleaseimkindadfafdskjgf-


End file.
